1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to downhole gas separators and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for a submersible pump assembly having a gas separator that produces a liquid stream for reintroduction upstream of the pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subsea wells typically connect to a subsea manifold that delivers the well fluid to a production platform for processing, particularly for the removal of water and gas. The oil is then transmitted to a pipeline or other facility for export from the production platform. Production of fluids from a medium to deep subsea environment requires compensation for the effects of cold temperatures, high ambient pressures and fluid viscosity as a function of break out of gas in the fluid stream. In flowing wells, particularly those with light API fluid, these conditions may be mitigated by the nature of the producing reservoir. In wells with low API oil and insufficient pressure to drive the fluid to the surface, some form of artificial lift will be required.
One type of artificial lift for wells employs a submersible pump, which is a type that has been used for many years on land-based wells. One type of submersible pump assembly has an electrical motor, a rotary pump and a seal section located between the pump and the motor for equalizing wellbore pressure with the internal pressure of lubricant in the motor. In applications where there is a high free gas content in the fluid production stream, the gas content is typically separated upstream from the rotary pump intake.
In other types of applications, the recycling of discharge liquids back to the suction to reduce the free gas content percentage also is known. However, in a traditional gas separation application, the gas stream has entrained liquids that are together recycled back to the inlet of the pump below the gas outlet. Although this design is workable for some application, an improved solution for increasing the hydraulic efficiency of the system and improving flow conditioning through the pump would be desirable.